Trousers of the type which do not require a belt or suspenders typically include a tab or waistband extension which is fastened to the other end of the waistband by buttons, hooks, etc. For example, the tab may have a buttonhole, and the other end of the waistband may carry a tab button which extends through the buttonhole to fasten the tab to the waistband. In this condition, the button is exposed on the exterior of the tab.